Under Arrest
by GW4ever
Summary: Ever since coming out to Giovanni things have been tense between Maura and Jane. The detective decides to stop overthinking everything and confesses her feelings for the redhead in a creativy, sexy way.


Jane Rizzoli sighed as she leaned against her mom's door. It had been a long day, hell it had been a long week, relatively easy, work wise at least. What was making the brunette detective life so complicated at the moment was one Dr. Maura Isles, ever since they told Giovanni they were together. Though if she was being really honest with herself it went back to that time at the lesbian bar.

She was about to make her way to her car parked across the street when she saw Maura's car pulling over, acting out of pure reflexes Jane hid herself from Maura's view but made sure she was still able to watch the red-haired woman. Jane knew she looked ridiculous, knew that if Maura were to see her there. hiding in the shadows she'd smile that 'amused but I don't really understand what's happening' smile Maura had.

Inside the car and oblivious to what her long life best friend was doing. Maura parked and got out of the car after taking a moment to make sure she wouldn't there anything that she needed to take inside the house. Walking around the car to get to the backseat behind the passenger's sea, Maura took another moment to check her cellphone, see if she had a missed call, text or email by Jane while she was driving and the redhead took a deep disappointed breath when she found none and released it slowly.

It couldn't be more than 5 minutes, since Maura parked the car walked towards the backseat, stopped to check her phone and sighed deeply but for one Jane Rizzoli it had felt like an eternity and yet like it had been less than a moment, she didn't know how something like that could happen but it did. Maura would probably tell her it made no sense but the tightening in her chest told her that she could spend a lifetime staring at Maura Isles going on about her things with her little quirks and it still wouldn't be enough.

Slowly she walked closer to the Doctor, until she was right behind her and before Maura could open the door. Jane pressed her front against her back and placed her hands on Maura's keeping them on top of the car. She thanked God that she was taller than Maura, even if she wore those monstrosities of heels, Jane's limbs still were larger.

"What-" Maura started with a little panic but as she turned a little and caught sight of who was behind her she relaxed. Only to tense again as the position they were in registered in her mind "Jane... What are you doing?" Maura asked gulping.

"You're under arrest" Jane said calmly, she was done thinking, she was tired of over thinking things and being afraid, Maura couldn't lie, she was a terrible liar, Jane had known for a long time how the doctor felt about her but it had been Jane the one that lacked the courage to tell Maura about her feelings.

"Under arrest? What? Why? Jane, this isn't funny!" Maura complained trying to turn around but the detective was stronger and kept her in place.

"Quiet and Don't move I said you're under arrest" Jane repeated placed Maura's hands on the hood of the car, she leaned forward until Maura's front was pressed against the car and she added more pressure to the redhead's hands to make sure they stayed where they were. The detective then took Maura's hips and pulled the doctor towards her "I'm going to frisk you now" Jane said, her voice firm but only laugh enough for Maura to hear more raspy than usual. Jane slowly and just barely ran her fingertips over the skin of Maura's arms, up to her elbows and then with the softest of touch up to her shoulders, where she met the fabric of Maura's top.

Maura couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she felt the detective's soft touch on her arms, leaving goosebumps on their way up to her shoulders, she closed her eyes still confused about what was going on but as much as her mind wanted answers, the turmoil of sensations in her body was enough to have her closing her eyes and leaning back a little, closer to the brunette. "Jane" she tried again but her voice was wavering.

"You're under arrest for withholding information" She whispered right on Maura's ear. The doctor shivered and Jane took the opportunity to move Maura's hair out of the way, making sure her fingers grazed the smooth skin of the doctor's neck on their way "If you had just _told _me how you felt..." she trailed off ignoring for now Maura's intake of breath as she placed her hands on the redhead's hips "For obstruction of justice. Distracting me with all these outfits, teasing me and driving me crazy with the _need _to touch you." She husked against Maura's ear dropping her voice a little lower at the word need. As she spoke Jane's hands traveled around the redhead's stomach before trailing back and up her sides, she repeated the same action a couple of times, giving Maura time to stop her if she wanted to but the doctor leaned back resting most of her weight on Jane's front as her legs started to tremble.

Jane decided to be a little bolder, her body was practically screaming at her to just take Maura inside her house and ravish her against the front door, hey wouldn't have been able to make it further but she also couldn't stop the torture she was putting them both through.

Detective Rizzoli's hands sneaked inside Maura's top and both women gasped at the skin on skin contact, Jane's hands danced up and down her sides and back and across her stomach before starting to slowly creep to Maura's breast, she cupped the redhead's boobs through her bra and started massaging. Maura's moan of pleasure became Jane's favorite sound and she could feel the hardening nipples through the bra "You're accused of theft. For stealing my heart" Jane said not really caring for how cheesy and clichéd that sounded as her lips traveled from Maura's ear to her neck, she kissed, nipped and licked while her hands kept kneading Maura's breasts.

"Jane" Maura moaned making the detective almost reach her release on the spot. Pushing through the fog of lust clogging her mind, Jane pushed Maura's body with hers, forward as she stepped back a little using her foot to spread Maura's legs before bending down, She started at the ankles, both her hands envolving the slender calf and going upwards. The brunette smirked as an idea crossed her mind and stopped her hands and attached her lips at the back of Maura's knee. The redhead almost felt over with the power of the shiver that rocked her body as the Detective's name fell off her lips again in plea.

Jane leaned back again and her hands continued their way upwards, once it was met with the hem of Maura's skirt, the hand on he outside of stayed above the fabric while the other went inside the skirt. The brunette marveled at the smooth skin of Maura's inner thigh and just a couple of inches lower of the place where Maura needed her the most. Where Jane herself could feel a delicious source of heat, she stopped and squeezed softly before repeating the same with the other leg and standing up again.

Jane suddenly turned Maura around, making sure to have a good grip on the redhead since her legs were like jelly at the moment and pushed her against the car before stepping as close as humanly possible, her thigh between the redhead's legs as she rocked softly to a beat only she could hear and Maura could feel "Open your eyes" she whispered and Maura could feel Jane's breath dancing over her lips tempting her to just close that short gap and taste what she's been dying to taste pretty much since she met the other girl.

"Open your eyes Maura" Jane repeated and Maura did and despite what Jane had just done to her on the sidewalk and what she was still doing with the soft rocking of her hips against hers, there was no lust at the forefront of those eyes she loved so much, there was only love.

"How do you plead?" Jane asked with a tiny smirk, that smirk that made her feel like her stomach did several somersaults. But even though there was a smirk on the detective's face, Maura could her the shyness in her voice.

Maura placed a hand on Jane's cheek, running the pad of her thumb over the cheekbone and smiling as she felt the brunette leaning into the touch "Guilty, Jane. I plead guilty" she confessed as she leaned forward and finally pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss that said all the things they never had the courage to voice during their years as friend, a kiss that also said all the things that were yet to come for that night was only the beginning.


End file.
